Reste comme t'es, je t'aime
by Sumi Yoon
Summary: Je fuis l'une des plus belles filles du Lycée. Mes meilleures amies sont des beautés, et l'une d'elle me faisait des avances. Moi, je préfère Lei. Elle est pas vraiment belle, mais c'est comme ça. Je l'aime autant que la bouffe.  UA
1. Celui qui sortait avec ça

Elle est pas franchement canon. Avec ses quelques kilos en trop, ses cheveux trop courts à mon goût et ses yeux presque sans vie, elle n'est pas vraiment à envier. Mais c'est ma petite-amie, et je l'aime. Et je préfère ça, que de sortir avec la plus belle fille du lycée ou l'une de mes meilleures amies. MONKEY D LUFFY.

Il est mignon, lui. Ses cheveux bruns en bataille et son style démesuré m'ont fait craqué. Sa cicatrice sous l'oeil droit me fait rêver. Il est exceptionel, il m'aime comme je suis. Je n'ai rien a faire avec un garçon comme sa, mais son amour me donne tellement confiance. Je sais que je suis celle qu'il lui faut. Et pas une autre. LIU LEI.

**Chapitre 1: Celui qui sortait avec **_**ça**_**.**

A peine le réveil sonne, que je suis déjà en forme. Je bondis de mes couvertures -je n'aime pas traîner-, et fonce directement reveillé mes deux meilleurs amis. Sanji et Zoro. C'est comme sa chaque matin, je me fais insulté car ils veulent rester au chaud.

_Luffy, dégage ou c'est un coup de pied au cul que tu vas te ramasser. Grogne le blond, Sanji.

Je souris de toute mes dents, et m'attaque au pire des dormeur: Roronoa Zoro. Celui-là, il lui suffit de mettre un oreiller sous la tête, et il s'endort instantanément. Même en soirée! La masse bouge, sous les couvertures, et il se lève soudainement, me faisant sursauté. Ah...une chose. Ne jamais le réveiller lorsqu'il dort, et ne jamais l'énerver...(seul Sanji prend ce risque).

_PUTAIN! LUFFY, FAIS TES PRIERES!

Je rigole, et il me poursuit. Comme d'habitude, c'est toujours ça. Chaque réveil est agité, grâce à moi! Nos caractères sont pourtant opposés. En ce qui concerne Zoro et moi, en tout cas. Lui est très calme et plat. Moi, je suis excité et agité. Sanji est propre à lui même. C'est un amoureux des femmes, et il a la particularité de ne jamais s'entendre avec le bretteur. J'appelle Zoro le bretteur, puisqu'il fait des art martiaux, de l'escrime, et il se bat parfaitement bien. Nous sommes en internat, dans le dortoir des garçons, chambre 8.

J'ai réussi une fois de plus à échapper a la mauvaise humeur de mon meilleur ami. Enfermé dans la salle de bain, je le nargue:

_FAIS-MIEUX LA PROCHAINE FOIS, RORONOA! HAHA!

Je l'entends grogner, et se disputer une énième fois avec Sanji pour une broutille, ce qui me fait sourire. Après m'être lavé, habillé et avoir laissé place au deux autres, nous sortons enfin du bâtiment pour aller à la cour centrale. Les quelques filles présentes ne cessaient de glousser lors de notre passage. Nous avions un certain succès auprès d'elle. Surtout Zoro, d'ailleurs. Les nanas disaient qu'il était beau comme un dieu, avec ses muscles, sont teint mate et ses cheveux verts doux. Sanji n'avait jamais compris pourquoi.

_Ah les gars, j'ai faim...! Ep, Sanji! Ce soir, VIANDE au dîner!

Le blond était un as en cuisine. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne semblait pas vouloir faire à manger. D'ailleurs, c'était pour la première fois qu'il avait un air aussi amoureux lorsque je lui énoncer le plat du soir.

_Vous n'avez quand même pas oubliés qu'on allait manger au McDo avec Namiiiii-swaaan, et Robiiiiiiin-chwaaan ce soir?

Oups! Si. Nami et Robin étaient mes meilleures amies, et les meilleures amies du monde toute les deux. Rien ne les séparaient, pas même un garçon...enfin, c'était ce qu'elles disaient. Nami était une fille énergetique, maligne, et folle. Comme moi! Elle était mignone, rousse aux bonnes formes. Robin quand a elle était tout comme Zoro, calme, posée et intelligente. Cette fille était un pur canon, elle avait un teint basané, des cheveux parfaitement lisses et bruns, ainsi que de superbes yeux bleu.

_Enfin, ca ne m'étonne pas de ce rustre de marimo...continua le blond, presque pour lui-même. MAIS TOI, LUFFY! NORMALEMENT "MCDO" CA TE FAIT REAGIR!

_OUAIS, LE PARADIS DE LA BOUFFE!

Zoro nous regardait d'un air ennuyé, presque honteux, puisque les étudiants qui passaient par la, nous regardaient étrangement. Et alors? Rien a battre. LA VIANDE, LA NOURRITURE, LE MCDO, CA PASSE AVANT L'HONNEUR!

_Salut les gars!

Nous nous retournions tout les trois d'un bloc vers celui qui nous avait parlé. Usopp était là. Grand basketteur, que tout le monde surnommait Pinocchio a cause de son long nez et de ses mythos.

_Yosh, Usopp! Bien ou quoi? Lui demandais-je, entrain et tout sourire.

_Ouais! Ce matin, avant d'aller chercher Chopper, je me suis battu avec des monstres marins qui venaient tout droit de l'océan qui...

_Chopper n'est pas avec toi, coupa net, Zoro.

_Ah, euh ouais. Il est allé sonner chez Robin...

Je vis Sanji et Zoro s'échanger un coup d'oeil suspect. Depuis quand Robin avait-elle un appart? Elle était tout comme nous, pensionnaire. Elle partageait même sa chambre avec Jewelry Bonney (une fille pire que moi en ce qui concerne la nourriture, mais qui exactement comme moi, arrivait a rester mince!) et Boa Hancock...l'une des plus belles du Lycée...qui me courrait toujours après.

_ROBIN AURAIT UN APPART ET ELLE NE NOUS AURAIT RIEN DIT? M'exclamais-je.

Mes amis regardaient Usopp d'un air interrogateurs, quoi que, méfieurs.

_Oui euh...ouais, elle...heuu...hm, hm...bref, oui elle a un appartement et...

Soudain, il partit en courant en hurlant comme un malade des "Robin aide-moi a leurs faire croire!" ce qui me fit éclater de rire, moi et les deux autres.

_Usopp ne changera jamais, déclara le vert, entre deux rires.

On vit au loin, Nami arriver avec Franky. Tout les deux semblaient être en désaccord sur quelque chose. Dès que le blond vit arriver "son ange de l'amour", il se précipita vers elle, son seul oeil visible devenu un coeur. Franky était un garçon sympa, avec qui on aimait trainer.

_Salut, les garçons! Nous dit-elle, son sourire revenu.

_'Lut. Lui répondit simplement Zoro.

_EH, PLUS D'ENTRAIN POUR UNE BEAUTE PAREILLE, MARIMO!

_Roh, la ferme toi! Lui rétorqua l'appelé "marimo".

Et c'était repartit pour un tour! Il n'manquait plus que Brook, Robin et Chopper et notre bande allait être -enfin- au complet! D'ailleurs, la belle brune revint avec un Usopp chialant accroché a son bras, et un Chopper souriant a l'autre.

Chopper était le véritable chouchou des filles. Elles disaient qu'il était tellement mignon avec sa petite houpette, ses grands yeux bruns expressifs et son visage a croquer.

La brune et le châtain nous salluèrent. A peine furent-ils arrivés, que la sonnerie retentit.

_QUI VA EN QUOI? Hurlais-je.

_Moi, Zoro et Chopper ont a deux heures d'histoire. Me répondit Robin.

_Argh, dormez bien! Leurs dit Franky.

La belle brune lui lanca un regard glacial. L'histoire était incontestablement sa matière préférée.

_Brook est encore en r'tard. Mais on a sport...et j'ferai mieux d'y aller, autrement, Mihawk va encore gueuler!

Le baraqué aux cheveux bleu partit en courant.

_Maths avec toi Luffy. Me répondit à son tour, Nami.

C'est drôle, je savais même pas que j'étais avec elle. En même temps, pour ce que je suis...huhuhu! J'ai faim, et j'ai pas la tête à faire des maths, ça va me souler.

_Usopp et Sanji, z'allez en quoi? Demandais-je.

_Anglais.

Ils avaient été parfaitement synchro.

_Bon, on se retrouve a 10 heures! Lanca Nami.

_Mais attends, lui fit Chopper. Franky et Brook ne savent même pas...

_Tant pis! Brook est toujours en retard, et l'autre s'est barré en courant parce qu'il a une peur aussi bleue que ses cheveux, de Mihawk! Lui répondit-elle.

_ALORS CA, C'EST DU REMBALLAGE! Hurlais-je.

Alors qu'on se dispersait pour rejoindre nos cours respectifs, que ma meilleure amie me trainait par l'oreille pour que j'avance, je reçu un message. De destinataire inconnu...

_Oi, Nami...tu connais pas un numéro qui finit par 44?

Elle me lache et me regarde d'un air étrange.

_Non. On verra ça en cours, si tu veux bien! Mais dépêche toi, parce qu'on va se faire allumer! Alors, tu regardes ton message, tu lui demandes qui c'est, et basta!

Je regarde l'écran de mon blackberry ahurit. Je n'avais même pas besoin de me demander qui c'était. Le message l'indiquait clairement:

_Luffy...je sais que tu ne sais pas qui je suis mais je vais te le dire. Moi, c'est Liu Lei. Tu sais, la surnomée "grosse larde" ou "la moche"...je voulais juste te dire, t'informer, que je t'aime. Je sais, ça parait idiot. Surtout par sms, et ne me demande pas ou j'ai eu ton numéro, c'est cette peste de Boa qui était si fière d'avoir ton 06 qui la énoncé devant pas mal de monde. Je vais avoir du cran de te demander ça, mais...veux-tu sortir avec moi?_

Je n'ai jamais donné mon numéro a Hankock. Elle a du le demander à Robin. Mais le cran qu'elle a, cette Lei...je la connais pas plus que ça, elle n'est pas vraiment belle, mais rien que pour ce courage qu'elle me montre, et pour pas qu'elle ce suicide, parce que franchement, la pauvre meuf a pas l'air d'avoir une vie facile, je lui écris tout simplement.

_Oui._

Envoyé, c'est pesé!

J'allais en cours de maths accompagné par Nami en me disant que je sortai avec une fille. Que je sortai avec une fille pas très canon...

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_

_Salut à tous!_

_Nouvelle fiction, totalement UA, comme vous avez pu le remarquer. _

_Liu Lei est un personnage inventé, sortit tout droit de mon imagination. _

_J'avais envie de faire cette fiction depuis déjà un bon moment, mais l'autre, "Qui es-tu vraiment?" avait la priorité. _

_C'est une school-fic qui n'a pas vraiment d'intrigue. Juste des sentiments, de l'amitié et du sens de l'honneur. _

_Tous les personnages de One Piece seront présents. J'espère que ça vous a plu! J'ai essayé d'y mettre de l'originalité, en créeant un personnage pas très joli, pas très cool et pas très intelligent. (Liu Lei n'est pas futfut'!) Mais avec un coeur._

_Gros bisous à tous (k)!_

_Sumi-Yoon._

_PS: Ma fiction "Qui es-tu vraiment?" est toujours en cours. Vous pouvez toutefois, toujours aller lire l'introduction._


	2. Celui qui était jeune et con

Points important du chapitre précédent:

Présentation des personnages principaux.

Modification du monde One Piece, et les âges des personnages en effet, on peut voir une Robin beaucoup plus jeune (elle a l'âge de Luffy), ect.

Demande de relation, et demande acceptée...

**Chapitre 2: Celui qui était jeune et con.**

Ah, j'aime pas les maths j'y comprends rien! Et surtout que ça sert à kedal! Les calculettes existent exprès pour éviter de nous embêter avec des calculs qui ne mènent à rien, mais apparament on aime bien nous faire chier. En plus, ça va pas. J'ai répondu a Liu Lei par l'affirmative et j'commence à regretter. Si je lui dis, elle va se suicider et j'ai pas envie d'avoir une mort sur la conscience. Et là, j'ai faim. Terriblement faim. Nami me fixe avec un air de reproche depuis tout à l'heure...qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

_Quoi?

_Luffy, depuis que je te regardes, ce qui fait environ -elle regarde sa montre- dix minutes, tu glandes!

Je lève la tête vers elle, -qui était entre mes bras croisés, posés sur la table- et la fixe à mon tour.

_Parce que tu crois qu'il y a autre chose à foutre? Nami, j'ai un gros problème...de taille...

_Si t'as faim, tu demandes à Bonney. Elle a toujours un gâteau sur elle...

_Nan...c'est pas ça...enfin, si un peu. Mais j'en ai un autre et...

_Monkey D Luffy, au tableau!

AAAH! Ce vieux shnock de Yubito m'envoie au tableau! Merde. Les autres me regardent en souriant. Ils me prennent pour qui, eux! Le guignol de la classe ou quoi? Décidé a pas y aller, je lui répond:

_Nan! Rien compris.

Pour lui montrer mon désintérêt total du cours, je demande a la fille aux cheveux roses qui est au bout de la classe un biscuit, j'ai faim. Elle pouffe de rire et la classe rigole. Mais, ils me prennent vraiment pour un bouffon d'première!

_Luffy, tu sors de cours...IMMEDIATEMENT! Et dis-toi bien que ce n'est pas parce que ton grand père est le vice directeur que tu n'auras pas de sanction!

Ah, c'est ça son problème. Il est putain de cool mon papy, quand j'y pense! Bref. Avec ma faim légendaire, comme dirait Robin, je prends mon chapeau de paille laissé, là, sur la chaise, et m'en vais du cours -non sans faire un signe à Nami, et en oubliant pas de prendre le mini gâteau que Bonney me tendait discrètement-...je lui r'vaudrais ça! Je ne me retiens pas de claquer la porte aussi. Bon, j'ai plus qu'à errer dans les couloirs jusqu'à 10 heure...je marche, jusqu'à me faire bousculer violemment des deux côtés. Gné! Y'a personne normalement dans les couloirs...et en plus, je suis tombé sur le cul! Je me retourne furieusement -parce que ouais, j'suis furieux- vers la source de ma chute...

_Wow excuse Luffy, on est virés!

Eh, je les reconnais eux! Sur leurs skates...l'un roux et l'autre brun...mais ouais! C'est Trafalgar Law et Eustass Kid! Ca m'étonne pas qui soient virés, je les ai eu une année dans ma classe...et le bordel qu'on a foutu a marqué tout l'monde. Si bien qu'on a jamais voulu nous remettre à trois, ensemble. Je leurs fais alors un très grand sourire:

_Ah bon? ...moi aussi!

_Pourquoi? Rigole Law.

_Rien de méchant. J'ai juste pas voulu aller au tableau, et j'ai demander devant toute la classe de la bouffe à Bonney, parce que j'avais faim. Et vous deux? Mais...vous êtes encore dans la même classe bande d'enfoiré!

Ils rient, et Kid me répond:

_Nan, même pas. Law était en train de faire un numéro dans sa classe, pour embêter une fille la...comment elle s'appelle déjà?

_Lei, répondit le brun.

Ca me fait penser à Liu Lei, mais rien à voir sans doute.

_Et j'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de rentrer dans la salle pour continuer, continue le roux. Haha! On doit aller chez le principal...

_Avec vos skates?

_Nan mais, on comptait pas y aller. Me répondit Law. Tout ça pour une histoire de sms...dire que je suis encore célibataire, alors que y'a des gens comme Lei qui ont trouvés quelqu'un! Honte à celui qui lui a dit oui...

_...ouais, ben il doit être désespéré le pauvre gars! De nos jours, on r'garde même plus la qualité!

Ils se mettent à exploser de rire et continuer leurs chemins vers la sortie du bâtiment. Moi, je marche. Ils ont raison, celui qui a dit oui a cette meuf doit être vraiment débile! Bref, j'ai un problème plus important à régler...je lui ai dit oui, à l'autre. Comment je vais faire, je regrette...bon, je l'attends devant son casier...elle m'a dit qu'elle s'appelait Liu Lei, elle a bien du marquer son prénom dessus. Mais arrivé la bas, je vais faire quoi pendant deux heures tout seul comme un con, aussi?

_Haaaha! Alors on est tout seul Monkey D?

Oh yeah, fallait que j'tombe sur les racailles du Lycée. Ouah, ça m'fait un peu d'action. Je regarde celui qui m'a parlé. C'est Bohness. Daz Bohness. Un gars qui se prend pour le roi du monde, et qui m'donne des envies de meurtres! Mouhaha, je m'en fou, lui c'est un bouffon. Il est assis devant...EH, devant NOS casiers! A moi et Robin plus précisément. Quelqu'ils foutent là!

_Dégage de la, Bohness! C'est MON casier!

Je les regarde peu à peu, ils sont au complet...ah ouais, carrément. Juste à côté de Bohness, se tient Bon Clay, ce gros travesti qui se la joue dure. Et après, y'en a que je connais pas très bien, mais qui n'arrêtent pas d'emmerder le monde.

_Le casier de ta chère, très chère Robin est bien celui-là?

Oi, je l'avais même pas vu celui-là! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

_CROCODILE, DEGAGE!

J'avais hurlé. Ce gars-là, j'aimerai lui en coller des baffes dans la gueule! Non pas que je lui ai jamais fais, mais il est complètement malade, ce type. L'autre fois, il me sort un couteau et il me menace avec. Crocodile est aussi l'ex petit-ami de Robin, à l'époque ou elle trainait avec eux. A ce que j'vois, il a jamais supporter le fait qu'elle l'ai quitter, et il arrête pas de la faire chier d'une manière ou d'une autre avec ses larbins, mais ca va pas s'passer comme ça!

_Haha! Désolé, mais non. Je suis bien ici tu vois. Alors, je t'ai posé une question...elle n'a pas écrit son prénom, mais je suppose que c'est celui-là son casier...hm?

_Laisse là tranquille, tu commences a me casser les co...

Putain, il bouge vite le connard! Il se retrouve derrière moi, à me tenir les bras. Il a un gabari beaucoup plus imposant que le mien. Et ses "potes" me regardent en souriant bêtement, bande de...

_Toi, tu commences à être vulgaire avec moi. J'aime pas la vulgarité. En fait, j'aime pas ta gueule.

_Lâche moi, enfoiré!

_Ecoute moi bien, espèce de p'tit con. C'est toi qui est venu chercher la merde dans mon groupe, qui m'a enlevé Robin et qui fait le malin. Maintenant, tu payes et elle va payer avec toi. N'oublie pas que je suis pensionnaire également, et que j'aurais aucun mal à vous chopper tout les deux, que ce soit à la sortie, ou non.

Putain mais c'est pire qu'un malade mental ce gars! Je commence à m'agiter pour qu'il me lâche, parce qu'il me fait mal, en plus. AH, Y'A UN CRADE DE SA BANDE QUI VIENT DE ME BALANCER SA CROTTE DE NEZ A LA TRONCHE!

_CA VA PAS, GROS CRADE!

Ils se marrent, et se foutent ouvertement de ma gueule, sauf Crocodile qui me regarde d'un air extrêmement sérieux à faire peur. Comment Robin a-t-elle pu sortir avec ce fou? ...Et traîner avec eux, par la même occasion. Des pas se firent entendre, et de peur que ce soit le dirlo, ou pire, mon grand-père, ils se barrent...encore une fois, sauf leurs boss.

_J'te préviens, Monkey D. Tu vas me rendre ce qui m'appartiens.

Et il s'en va, à son tour. Enfoiré! Il traite Robin comme si c'était sa chose! Elle mérite tellement mieux que lui. Bon, je vais m'assoupir un peu, et a 10heure, j'irai retrouver Liu Lei.

_**DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! Il est 10 heure. La cafétaria reste ouverte jusqu'à 11h05. **_

WOUHAHAAA! Sans plus attendre j'me lève. J'me suis ennuyé à me la jouer a la Zoro. Comment il fait pour autant dormir? J'adore cette voix off du matin qui dit que la cafet' est ouverte! D'ailleurs, en pensant à Zoro, je le vois arriver, accompagné de Chopper et Robin. Quand je vois mon amie, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour en pensant à son ex.

_Ca va pas, Luffy? Me demande-t-elle.

_AHAH! SI, BIENSUR QUE SI! HEHE! J'me suis endormi, j'ai été viré d'cours! D'ailleurs, Law et Kid aussi, ils m'ont racontés, dis-je en voyant Chopper qui était dans la classe de l'un des deux (je ne sais plus lequel), s'appreter à tout me dire.

_Au fait, commence mon meilleur ami. Une fille de la classe te cherche. Apparament, elle ose pas venir.

_Gné? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Zoro?

_Je raconte que y'a une nana qui veut te parler, qui était censée nous suivre, mais qui s'est barrée...

_Héhé, tant que c'est pas Hancock!

_J'aurai préféré Hancock, perso. Ajouta Chopper.

Zoro et Robin eurent la même expression mi-outrée, mi-enervée, mi-ennuyée et mi-amusée. Ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir faire ce genre de tête, héhé! Boa Hancock était jugée comme la plus belle fille du Lycée, -ou l'une des plus belles, j'men souvien même plus-. Elle était tombée amoureuse de moi, je sais même pas pourquoi et elle l'est toujours en plus! Cette fille n'arrête pas de me tourner autour. La plupart des mecs sont jaloux, en plus. Je repense à Lei, maintenant...je suis dans la merde. Aussi, je décide d'expliquer la situation à Zoro, Chopper et Robin. Ce fut le châtain qui réagit le premier:

_Elle est dans notre classe, c'est elle qui te cherches!

_C'est pas possible, parce que si elle est dans votre classe, elle est aussi dans celle de Law et...

_Mais Law est dans la notre, baka! Me répondit l'épeiste.

_Alors...non...impossible...

Les trois me regardaient d'un air interrogateur. Mais je repense à ce que m'avaient dit Kid et Law, a leurs exclusions de cours.

_**FLASH BACK**_

__Nan, même pas. Law était en train de faire un numéro dans sa classe, pour embêter une fille la...comment elle s'appelle déjà?_

__Lei, répondit le brun._

__Tout ça pour une histoire de sms...dire que je suis encore célibataire, alors que y'a des gens comme Lei qui ont trouvés quelqu'un! Honte à celui qui lui a dit oui..._

__...ouais, ben il doit être désespéré le pauvre gars! De nos jours, on r'garde même plus la qualité!_

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK**_

Et moi, j'avais insulté le mec...alors que le type en question...c'est MOOOOOOI!

_!

Mes amis et les gens aux alentours sursautèrent face à mon cri, et je vis débouler une Nami très en colère, et un Sanji -amoureux- surgir derrière elle, toujours son oeil en coeur:

_NAMI-SWAN EST SI SEXY, EN COLERE! NAMI-SWAN EST SI BELLE, LORSQUE SA PEAU DEVIENT DELIQUATEMENT ROSEE! NAMI-SWAN...

_...TE DIS DE LA FERMER, SANJI! Sur ce, elle lui donna un coup sur la tête, qui eu pour effet de le calmer instantanément. LUFFYYYYYYYY!

J'ai peur! La rouquine se poste devant moi, les mains sur les hanches, le visage rouge -Sanji a très légèrement un peu trop modifier la couleur de sa tête-, et la mine très très très contrariée. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait?

_MONSIEUR FAIT LE MALIN EN MATHS, MAIS CELLE QUI A TOUT PRIS DANS LA GUEULE C'EST QUI? HEIN?

_Arrête de crier, lui impose Zoro.

_MARIMO, LUI DONNE PAS D'ORDRE!

Ca commençait sérieusement à dégénérer dans l'coin...Robin parut soulagée de l'arrivée de Franky et de Brook, qu'on voyait pour la première fois de la journée, encore une fois caché par sa ridicule paire de lunettes des années 70.

_Salut Brook, commença-t-elle.

Nami, qui jusque là me criait toujours dessus se calma instantanément. Pffiou, y'était temps! Mon ventre recommence à grogner, le gâteau que m'avait donner l'autre morfale ne m'a pas suffit on dirait.

_Luffy, j'ai croisé ton frère en venant tout à l'heure, comme j'étais en retard...

_C'EST VRAI?

Mon sourire s'élargit. J'adore mon frère, c'est le meilleur! Même s'il est nul en cours, tellement qu'il a du abandonner. Mais, il est unique!

_Ouais. Et...

Brook fut coupé par une sorte de "hum hum", et à cet instant j'avais une furieuse envie de frapper la personne qui venait de l'interrompre. Mon ami parlait de mon frère, que je n'avais pas revu depuis un certain temps, et une inconnue à l'air bizarre débarque! Grrrrr! Oh, elle a l'air de bien aimer la nourriture elle aussi, ça nous fais un point commun...mais quand même!

_Excusez-moi, heu...Luffy...

Plus personne ne parlait. Oh ne m'dite pas que cette fille qui a une voix toute craquante, était Lei? Naaaan...

_Gné?

_IMBECILE! Me hurlèrent Sanji, Nami et Franky on me donnant un coup de poing chacun, total synchro.

_MAIS AIE!

_On ne répond pas "Gné" a une...demoiselle, hein! Me réprimanda le blond.

_Ouais ben pas la peine de m'frapper! Salut, t'es sûrement Lei!

_Lei? Tu la connais?

C'est vrai que Sanji n'étais pas au courant de l'histoire, ni même Franky, Brook et Nami. Je leurs expliquerait plus tard.

_Oui, répondit-elle à ma place. Luffy est mon petit-ami!

HEIN? Les autres tombèrent (dans le sens propre comme au sens figuré) cul au sol. Sauf Robin! Elle sourit pour sauver la mise.

_Ne t'inquiète pas s'ils sont surpris, je le suis aussi. On ne te connais pas...enfin, nous si -elle se désigna avec Chopper et Zoro-, mais on ne savais rien en ce qui concernait Luffy.

_J'ai dis que moi, j'aurais préféré Hancoooooock! Pleurnicha Chopper.

Robin lui lanca un regard pétrifiant et Zoro l'éloigna du groupe. J'me sentais mal, elle disait sa comme ca...mais après tout, je lui ai dis "oui". Mais, c'est pour sa vie aussi! J'sais très bien que si elle sort avec personne, ou si elle se prend un rateau de part, elle se serait suicidée.

_Oui mais tout le monde préfère Boa Hancock. Répondit-elle amèrement. Bref, je voulais faire connaissance avec tes amis...

Sanji se crispa d'un sourire (car une femme reste une femme jolie ou non), Nami lui sourit poliement, Zoro était fidèle à lui même et ne montrait aucun sentiment -d'ailleurs son visage était peu rassurant-, Chopper avait quelques larmes à l'oeil, Brook son iPod dans les oreilles la regardait d'un air absent, Franky et Robin lui souriaient gentiment.

_VOUS EN OUBLIEZ UN!

_Oh non, pas lui...grogna Sanji. Il a faillit faire exploser le bureau du prof en Anglais, avec ses méthodes de tire d'élite douteuses...je ne vous explique même pas ce que c'est. C'est chaud...

_AHAH! USOPP!

Mon visage avait retrouvé sa joie, lorsque je vis mon ami au long nez arriver en courant.

_Vous savez pas quoi?

Il avait de nouveaux airs, il semblait plainement heureux, comme s'il avait une moitié retrouvée, je ne saurais même pas comment l'expliquer, mais je paierais cher pour avoir la même expression que lui.

_Non, dis. Répondit Nami. J'aime voir ta mine radieuse en tout cas, qu'est-ce qu'il te met dans un état pareil?

Lei était un moment oublié, lorsqu'Usopp reprit la parole:

_Kaya a accepté! KAYA A ACCEPTE DE SORTIR AVEC MOI!

Et là, nous en étions surs et certains: ce n'était pas un mytho! Ah, je paierais vraiment cher pour avoir sa tête avec ses yeux pétillants...avec Lei? Ou pas!

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_Dans ce chapitre on en apprend un petit peu plus sur Lei. Elle semble être assez collante, de part son initiative à "s'incruster" avec nos nakamas préférés. Et de s'auto-proclamer petite-amie officielle de Luffy, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais parlés en vrai. _

_J'ai aimé faire apparaître des personnages différents, notamment Kid et Law (je les adore!) qu'on verra sûrement souvent. (D'ailleurs, j'aime énormement ce couple donc...enfin bon!) _

_Je vais inclure un bon Kaya x Usopp, car il n'y en a malheureusement pas beaucoup. Et pas mal de couples qui se feront et qui se déferont. Donc, il y en aura forcément pour tout les goûts, enfin, j'espère!_

_Gros bisous à tous, et merci de votre lecture! (k)_

_Sumi Yoon._


End file.
